


Like Getting Hit in the Head by a Plastic Ninja Sword

by Catullus_50



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catullus_50/pseuds/Catullus_50
Summary: Banjou Ryuuga is confused (yet again). Sento does not help. Fluff.





	Like Getting Hit in the Head by a Plastic Ninja Sword

Ryuuga wasn't sure if Sento even remembered the first time they’d kissed. He wasn’t even sure if the first time had been an accident or not.

 

A lot of things didn’t make sense to Banjou Ryuuga, and for the most part, he was content with ignoring those things and moving on. Life was simpler that way. But then he’d met Kiryuu Sento, maybe the least sense-making person he’d ever met, and he couldn’t be ignored, a complication that drove him up a wall with frustration.

 

Ryuuga had just come from a post workout shower, hair still dripping onto his shoulders. He cradled a water bottle in one hand as he dropped onto the empty stool next to Sento, who was deeply engrossed in  _ something  _ electronic on the table. The basement was otherwise unoccupied; Kazumin and the girls must have been upstairs, judging by the dull sound of footsteps above.

 

“What are you working on?” He asked, leaning over the work table, strewn with piles of assorted and mysterious electronics. Colored lights blinked incomprehensibly at him as he squinted at the tangle of wires. A sharp elbow caught him in the ribs.

 

“Don't drip on the electronics, dumbass.” Sento muttered, hands steady as he soldered something, “I'm almost done.” 

 

It should’ve pissed him off, almost did, but he contented himself with a glower and a pull from his water bottle. He settled back away from the table and watched Sento tinker with his...whatever it was. Watching his friend caught up so completely and intently in his work was strangely relaxing, like when he got into a rhythm on the bag or in practice. Ryuuga didn’t get what he was working on, but he didn’t have to. 

 

At last, Sento put down the soldering iron and stretched, leaning back from his work table. His latest gadget lay complete before him. It was definitely... a thing. Before he could ask, Sento held it aloft proudly, spinning slowly in his chair. “Finished! Look at it! Am I not the best? Am I not a perfect genius?”

 

He wanted praise, Ryuuga was sure, and was about to roll his eyes at the  _ ego _ . But Sento spun to face him, eyes bright and face lit up with excitement and accomplishment, and their eyes caught. And Ryuuga couldn’t help but grin back at him, like a spark had lept the space between them. Suddenly, Sento seized his face with both hands, and pulled him into a kiss, a brief smack that only half landed on his mouth. He spun away, running upstairs to the cafe waving his new toy, seemingly oblivious to Ryuuga's poleaxed expression. 

 

“Ow,” he muttered, rubbing the spot where the hard plastic had bumped his head, followed by a louder “Hey!” directed at the retreating footsteps.

 

_ Oh no _ , he thought as he felt a rising heat creeping up his neck and over his face. His hand lifted automatically to his lips.

 

_ Oh, no. _

 

Several things suddenly became clearer. 

 

Several other things became a lot more confusing.

  
(Sento definitely remembered; Ryuuga’s expression had been  _ priceless _ .)


End file.
